Waterproof protective sleeves or covers for limbs in casts are disclosed in a number of prior patents, particularly Lipson U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,374 of Jan. 15, 1974 and Broucek U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,317 of Dec. 14, 1982. Both of them are concerned with tubular waterproof flexible sleeves or coverings which seal against a limb or cast, the earlier patent with inflatable cuff and the later one with a cuff or bandage with overlapping ends, one end being provided with a stretchable flap. The purpose of such sleeves or covers is, of course, to permit the wearer to bathe without wetting a bandaged limb or a limb treated otherwise, or to protect a plaster cast around a limb. A disadvantage of the sleeves as above-mentioned and all other protective sleeves with which I am familiar is that they cannot be readily used with a patient who is being intravenously fed or medicated.